Conversions
by Maelza
Summary: Sequel to Fixations; pathetic warnings inside which will change as story progresses and this is the actual sequel GOT THE NAME FINALLY genres will change as story progresses as well
1. Recouperation

Warnings: Really I dunno except obsession and SasuKaka obsession atm...

Disclaimer: All characters except Kaguya c) Masashi Kishimoto Kay?

* * *

Sasuke continued to run and he ran into a shack, still within Konoha's borders. He collapsed on his knees, moaning in pain. His hand was on his curse symbol. It hurt, it burned. It was telling him to go to Orochimaru. He wouldn't. He wouldn't let that snake get to him! He wouldn't give in. He owed somebody; he owed it to not be so weak.

Kakashi.

The thought of his sensei made his neck burn further and he screamed. He crawled over to the futon, crashing into darkness.

He could feel the heat all around his body. He swore that Orochimaru was visiting him in his sleep. He could hear the Sa-nin's putrid, poisonous voice cooing him, luring him. He could see Itachi's deadly gaze, telling him to run and hate. He was delirious, he knew it. He wouldn't give in, he mustn't. The heat just rose and rose in his body, he was whimpering things he didn't even think about. He woke up multiple times, only to have his eyes covered by a hand, and a voice telling him to sleep. He could hear water hitting water and a cold, wet cloth on his head. It immediately knocked him out.

It felt like an eternity before he felt like himself again; well as close as he could be.

Sasuke noted how empty he felt. He had no access to power, therefore, no access to revenge… and… Kakashi was gone. He had nothing left. He _needed_ to see Kakashi. Kakashi was his only hope.

When he opened his eyes, it was dark. His body wasn't boiling anymore, but his clothes and his futon felt sticky, warm and wet. He removed his clothes and he felt the chill of the night air against his skin. The door was open and a form was shaded outside. He walked out, stark naked except for his boxers. The first thing he asked was, "Who are you?"

A feminine voice replied, "Kaguya." The voice was soft and neutral as she hung up sheets and other materials on a clothes line, "I found you in my shack three days ago, you were running quite the fever."

Sasuke blinked. '_It's been three days? God… where the hell am I?_' He questioned in his mind before voicing his opinions, "Where are we?"

The female just chuckled softly "You were the one who collapsed in my house…" This earned a groan from Sasuke before she continued, "We're on the outskirts of the Fire country, and from your attire, you seem to be a Shinobi. What village do you belong to… or did you defect?" Another chuckle escaped her, "Don't worry, I don't tattle."

Sasuke sighed, couldn't the girl te-… Oh yeah… he lost his headband, "Well… it's rather complex…" He said. He didn't know how to explain it, he… technically defected from Konoha, yet… he wanted to go back… he hasn't left the country yet… has he? Suddenly his curse mark began to react and he fell to his knees groaning in pain, his hand on the seal.

Kaguya turned to see Sasuke standing out in his boxers and she sighed before grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around the boy, "You've been sick, and you expect to get well by walking outside like that?" She sighed again before leading Sasuke into the shack.

Sasuke glared up at the female, "I wasn't sick, it's something else…" He grumbled. He truly wasn't sick. It was that damn snake's fault. Then again… he shouldn't have removed Kakashi's protective seal either…

The girl rolled her eyes, "Sure it was… now get some rest… You really haven't been getting much, with your mumbles and screams." She said, changing the sheets for the futon. "I'll make some soup for the morning."

Sasuke blinked. He was mumbling and screaming…? "What… what was I saying Kaguya?" He asked. He wouldn't rationalize the reason for his delirium to the girl, she wouldn't understand.

Kaguya tiled her head, "Oh stuff like 'No! I won't give in!', 'I'll kill you someday!', but mainly, 'Kakashi…' and 'It hurts… please Kakashi…'" She said, totally unfazed by this.

Sasuke blinked again '_I was… saying Kakashi's name…?'_ His heart throbbed slightly. "H-have you heard anything about Kakashi in my fever or… anywhere else…?" He asked carefully.

Kaguya shrugged, "Only simple things about him really, like about his white hair and perfect face, his fame of being a 'copy-cat ninja'. Nothing of recent though."

Sasuke blushed slightly before he sighed in defeat, "Oh… okay…" He really needed to find him.

"I can ask once you're well enough to fend for yourself… I have a town run to make in a bit." She said with a smile, "I'll ask round for you then, okay?" She then winked before exiting the shack and Sasuke sighed, turning and falling asleep.

The next few days were like hell for Sasuke, as he didn't have very many clothes to wear except for the few he packed when he left Konoha, and even then, those weren't many. He couldn't even use chakra unless he wanted to end up groaning in pain from the curse seal. There was nothing to keep him moving and he felt empty. He had nothing. He didn't have power; he didn't have much will to seek out revenge. He didn't have Kakashi. He only could have power, revenge or Kakashi. It was so confusing to him. He gave up on power and revenge… yet Kakashi could supply him with it couldn't he…?

But not as much as Orochimaru.

As he thought that, his curse seal began to throb pleasantly. It wanted him to go to Orochimaru, it made him want to. It made him want revenge.

"Sasuke! I have some news!"

Sasuke's head popped up at Kaguya's voice, knocking him out of his thirst for power. That girl came in the right time. He had told Kaguya about his life and what had happened. He didn't tell her about Itachi, his last name or the remainder of his obsessions. He didn't need to scare Kaguya.

Kaguya was carrying supplies, such as food and other items. A beaming smile on her face told that it was good. "When I went into town, they were talking about you… a lot Sasuke." She said quietly as she stored the food away in the refrigerator. "And... a lot of them were talking about _Naruto _and how he left the village for three years."

Sasuke's ears perked up at this news, he could leave to Konoha now… couldn't he? Naruto was gone!

Kaguya continued, "And I heard that Kakashi was still in Konoha, but he had a lone mission to the water country. He's leaving in two days."

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. He could catch up with Kakashi then; he just needed to find which way Kakashi was going. He could catch him.

Suddenly, the smile left Kaguya's face, "That means you're leaving doesn't it?"

Sasuke frowned, "I need to Kaguya, or you'll be in trouble… Sound will be looking all over for me once they recover, and that'll be soon, and if I don't return to Konoha soon, I'll be considered a missing nin if I'm not already. I don't want you to be caught up in my mess Kaguya…" His voice was soft and concerned. "I have two days left, and I'll need to get ready. I don't know how Kakashi will react when he sees me…" His voice was almost hurt at the last sentence and his eyes were downward.

Kaguya had a soft smile on her face, "It's okay… I understand. You… you really care for Kakashi don't you? I can tell… I once had somebody like that, but they left me… long ago. I hope it doesn't happen to you. I don't think it will… from what you told me about him. I know it's a bit early, but I wish you luck Sasuke, though I don't think you'll need it." She winked at him before she went out to gather in the clothes from the line.

* * *

I decided that I would have this as a part story (yet again --) because... I feel like I should end it off here...


	2. Don't

Warnings: Slight obsession, angst  
Disclaimer: Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Plot (c) Vatelle/petite-neko/Maelza

* * *

Sasuke ran.

He was panting and rushed to get to that place where Kakashi would be leaving. He was desperate and fighting the curse seal. It was aching, but he needed to see Kakashi. Kakashi was his only hope.

He knew now that Kakashi wasn't just an obsession. He loved Kakashi. He knew it. He wanted to see Kakashi again. He resisted crying at the aspect of never seeing the Jounin again; he resisted to cry against the pain that was surging in his neck. A blurred figure was walking and he felt his spirits rise. His heart ached for that to be his mentor, his sensei.

"Kakashi!!!!!!!!!!!" He called out and the figure turned. He couldn't see properly and he realized, that, regardless of his efforts, he was crying. The figure stopped and he ran towards it. When he reached the path he was panting and looking towards the ground, though his eyes were closed.

"Sasuke…"

His name was spoken and he felt his heart throb. It was Kakashi. It was Kakashi. He didn't care about the time, the place, or even his actions in general. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi and sobbed into his chest. "Kakashi… Kakashi… Kakashi…" He blubbered out.

Sasuke felt an arm him but it was only in comfort. He felt his heart drop. He wanted... he wanted Kakashi to love him. Why?! Why was it only like this?! He wanted to slam his fists into Kakashi's chest and ask him. He wanted to know why Kakashi didn't love him. But, he wasn't so selfish. After a moment he stepped away and looked up at Kakashi, rubbing his tears away, "Kakashi…" He whispered.

"Sasuke…." Was all that Kakashi could say, but his eye was disappointed and downcast and faced the smaller boy. It gave the message that he was disheartened by Sasuke's leave, almost _hurt_ if you will. This make Sasuke shift uncomfortably. He didn't like seeing that look in his mentor's eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

The words were spoken in an empty silence, causing yet another round of this. Sasuke felt that he had to say something more; he felt that Kakashi expected him to. Kakashi didn't scold people if he could do it in another form. It was very convincing, but Sasuke didn't know what he should say. Maybe… he should expand…?

"I… I know… I shouldn't have… I was selfish…" He spoke softly, like a child guilty of stealing cookies, and forced to explain everything. He felt like that, "I… I realized what I did wrong but I couldn't stay there… I wasn't thinking… But… I didn't want to go to Him… I didn't want to –AGH!" Sasuke suddenly keeled over, holding his neck in pain, "I-I'm sorry Kakashi… I-I removed the seal… It… it hurts Kakashi…It…" Sasuke couldn't speak anymore; the pain was becoming too intense. He couldn't see and he felt like vomiting. His balance was lost and he felt like the blackened world was spinning. "Ka…ka…shi..." He managed before he fainted.

--

Sasuke woke in the hospital and glanced over to see Kakashi sitting in a chair hunched over. '_He… aborted his mission for me…?_' He thought to himself. Thousands of other thoughts ran through his mind, but he couldn't decipher them. His head was still spinning and he knew he had a fever, "…How long was I out…?" He asked cautiously, knowing the last time, he was out for three days.

"A couple hours." Kakashi's voice was lifeless and monotone. Sasuke hated it. He knew there was something bothering the Jounin. He raised his head and shook it, unable to meet Sasuke's gaze, "You know, people almost _died_ for you Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked away and bit his lip. He couldn't stand it. The guilt was building up on him and he brought his knees to his chest. He couldn't think of anything logical to say. He couldn't even righteously explain his actions.

"Naruto left the village."

"I know…"

"…"

The silence continued, and either party was unable to end it. Sasuke knew it would never be the same… but he never expected it to be _this_ different. Did he hurt Kakashi…? '_Of course you did idiot! You ran away from __**his**__ training to go to a different teacher!_' a voice growled at him. "I'm sorry…" He muttered, "I know it doesn't mean anything… but that's all I can say… I can't justify my actions…" Sasuke pulled his legs closer and a lone tear escaped his eyes. He didn't mean to…

The silence continued, and Sasuke hated how his teacher was so unresponsive. '_Does he hate me now...? Please no… Don't let him hate me. Anything but that… please…_' He thought and placed his head on his knees, sobbing quietly. Kakashi couldn't hate him. Kakashi couldn't…

He felt arms wrap around him and he turned, sobbing into their chest. This smell… it was Kakashi's, "Don't hate me Kakashi … Don't hate me…"

* * *

Yes, this chapter was really angsty, I know... but I was re-reading my friend and my roleplay and it was angsty as fuck and it kind of inspired me... so yeah, not to mention our RP is Kaka-Sasu XD T.T it's so sad! But yeah... here it is (btw sry for the short chapter... but this felt like an appropriate ending XD)


	3. Addiction

Warnings: Angst, confusion, OoC (I guess XD my friend said it was after HE stole it... yes he...) and if you squint, some fluff  
Disclaimer: Kakashi, Sasuke, Iruka and Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Plot (c) Vatelle/petite-neko/Maelza

* * *

Sasuke screamed and flailed. He freaked. He couldn't be separated from his sensei. The nurses didn't have a clue what to do. The only time Kakashi had to himself was at night, but, even then he was called multiple times to calm the boy.

Kakashi sighed as he lay down in bed, trying to get some rest. When he was finally falling asleep, the phone rang. Kakashi groaned, "What is it now...." He said irritably into the phone, sounding rather upset and bothered, annoyed almost.

"Kakashi?" Iruka said, his voice displaying a bit surprise at the harsh tone.

"Oh... it's you Iruka... Sorry, I thought you were the hospital..." He said, chuckling softly. His face was in its typical goofy embarrassment that it always was when he made a silly mistake such as this. He could tell Iruka had been rather unnerved by his reaction, as it wasn't like Kakashi to be so irritable.

"The hospital?" Iruka asked, "why would the hospital be calling you?"

Kakashi sighed, "It's Sasuke... Ever since I brought him into the village, the hospital's been looking after him, but I don't really know why. But Sasuke, you see, has been clinging onto me, like he _needs_ me around or something. So, I end up spending my entire days at the hospital, coming back at night to get what little sleep I can and a new pair of clothes..." He sighed again; this situation was starting to get a little old, and rather annoying. "I thought Sasuke had woken up or something..." Kakashi knew that this situation was rather odd and unusual, as Sasuke having such a dependence on him - or anyone in general - was so uncharacteristic of the Uchiha.

"Hm, I don't suppose you would really know but, did anything happen to him while he was gone? Something traumatic, maybe? He could be suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and just... latching on to you as a familiar face, so to speak." Iruka chuckled a bit after his comment.

Kakashi shook his head, but realized Iruka couldn't see it. He chuckled softly as Iruka finished his sentence hearing as Iruka inserted a small joke, regardless of the situation. He sure got that one. "No, I'm not too certain at all... All I know is that he and Naruto had that fight, and the next week or so he comes running up to me with tears in his eyes, crying my name and blubbering apologies to me and he tried to explain it, but it really made no sense." Kakashi's tone decreased in volume slightly at his next sentence, "He also told me he had removed the seal on the curse seal..." He fell silent after that phrase, and a heavy feeling rest in his stomach.

"Well maybe he just likes you," Iruka said, laughing softly. "If you catch my drift."

Kakashi blinked, but he thought about it. It most certainly _did_ make sense as he thought back to previous events. He remembered when Sasuke seemed so eager to train by his hand, how the boy was observant about him, asking such simple yet the start of a round of leading questions. He remembered back to when they stayed in the woods to train and Sasuke's odd obsession about his hair and face… and the… he shook his head, "Oh really now..?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "Wouldn't that contradict? I mean… he can't have babies, and I most certainly can't."

"Well that's true," Iruka said, nodding, although Kakashi couldn't see it. "But we can't control the way we feel, and even if we could, I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time someone put their interests in front of their future outcome. After all if he didn't, why you? Why not… Naruto, or even Sakura, whose presence at the hospital I'm sure he wouldn't have to struggle for in any way."

Kakashi frowned at this. He didn't want to hear a huge psychoanalytical perspective on Sasuke, "Well, he knew Naruto was gone already before I told him, though I have no idea who told him this, and he came back anyway... And Sakura, I think he still thinks of her as an annoying fangirl still." He shrugged. He was trying to deny that Sasuke liked him that way; he didn't _want_ to hear Sasuke speak those words to him.

"Hm, sounds like a cop-out if you ask me Kakashi," Iruka said teasingly. "Are you sure you aren't trying to deny something?"

If Iruka had been in front of him, he would have glared at Iruka for the comment. He wasn't _trying_ to deny anything. "How is the truth a cop-out Iruka?" He muttered, half-grumbling, totally ignoring the last half of the sentence verbally.

"You're dodging the question," Iruka said. "Don't think I didn't notice."

"You're dodging _my_ question Iruka..." Kakashi challenged back.

"Touché," Iruka said, raising an eyebrow. "But you don't actually _know_ it's the truth, besides, even if she was an annoying girl, she was still a teammate and would be very reliable about staying by his side. I don't think in his mental state he would stop to measure how annoying she was, don't you think? Besides... it was _you_ he sought out and came to in hysterics, not her, or Naruto, whose whereabouts apparently he is well-informed of? And you _still_ didn't answer the question."

"Because you already know the answer Iruka. I don't _try_ anything. I either do or don't." He mumbled rather bitterly. "Anyway. I need to help an old man count his sheep. _**Goodnight**_ _Iruka_." He forced the last two words to give an emphasis that he did not want to be further disturbed. He hung up the phone, turned around and covered himself up with his blanket.

Kakashi sighed from his position on the bed. Did… did Sasuke really like him…? It all made perfect sense if the boy did… but he sensed something else would be there if so. But just to like him, it didn't explain Sasuke's self-destructive behaviours in the woods just to see his face. It was almost as if… Kakashi shook his head, he needed to sleep. He couldn't ponder about any other things about Sasuke, not while he was almost incapacitated with exhaustion. Thanks to Sasuke, his sleeping pattern was screwed up. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

-

He woke up to the phone ringing, '_How typical_' he muttered in his mind. "Hello?" Kakashi said, rather groggily.

"K-Kakashi…?" Sasuke muttered over the phone.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. This was new to him; they never let Sasuke use the phone before... Maybe the Uchiha was finally getting better.

"Y-you can st-stay home today, I-I don't mind. Y-you need the rest…"

Kakashi blinked. How promising that seemed to his sleep-deprived body. Yet, he couldn't… "Sasuke are your sure…? I mean until lately…"

"No! It's okay! You don't have to come anymore! I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine!" There was a sob before the phone was taken from Sasuke.

"Kakashi, you need to come over. We have to tell you something."

A loud, whiny, desperate 'no' was said over the phone before it was hung up.

First, Kakashi was hurt by Sasuke's words. He _liked_ coming at times, however much of a hassle it was. Next, he thought the boy was hiding something from him, from the urgent message and rushed words. When the nurse told him to come, it was confirmed. What made Sasuke into a more_ normal_ status? He'd skip the shower until tonight.

Kakashi arrived at the hospital and was greeted by a nurse, "Before we tell you, you need to enter the room. That way, we'll know for sure."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at this but responded with a neutral nod. '_What is Sasuke so afraid about?_'

They led him to Sasuke's room and mixtures of odd beeps were heard. Next, sobs escaped into the room. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, looking to see the boy curled up, crying almost pitifully. Kakashi saw the nurses writing things on paper, walking towards him. "Kakashi, we did some testing…"

"NO! DON'T!" Tears escaped Sasuke's eyes as he desperately tried to stop the nurses from speaking. "No! Don't listen to them! Don't!" Sasuke urged, the tears flowing down his face at a constant – if not increasing - speed.

The nurse took Kakashi out of the room. The jounin's heart ached at Sasuke's breakdown. "Hurry up and tell me!" He demanded.

"We did some testing…" she started up again, and no interference stopped her from continuing, "and to put it bluntly... You are like a drug to Sasuke. He treats you like an addiction, an obsession. Whenever you leave him, it's like a withdrawal, and vice-versa for when you enter the room."

Kakashi blinked at this new information seeping in. Sasuke was… _obsessed_ with him? Everything began to fit into place, '_But, why me?_' he questioned himself. He sighed, wondering what to do with Sasuke now. He didn't – well couldn't (without lying) – hurt the boy. Yet… he couldn't let Sasuke too close to him. He turned, walking into the room.

Sasuke looked up at the sound of the door, his heart dropping. Kakashi knew now… Kakashi knew of his obsession. Would the Jounin leave him… despise him? He couldn't meet his sensei's gaze and looked down at the mattress. '_Those stupid nurses! Why couldn't they just leave me alone?!_'

"Why did you come back to Konoha?" Kakashi asked him, breaking the silence.

Sasuke wasn't expecting that question. He curled himself up further. "Your image stopped me…" He spoke almost lifelessly. Damn those nurses. Damn them! He didn't want Kakashi to know about his obsession! He didn't want to lose his friendship and respect he shared with the Jounin. "Y-you hate me don't you?" Sasuke stuttered, his face reverting back to the way it had been earlier as he spoke words so similar to these, except he was pleading, not accusing. He was afraid he'd lose Kakashi forever. He wasn't too sure if he would survive if he lost Kakashi. Tears escaped his eyes again, "You find me utterly disgusting don't you Kakashi…?"

Sasuke felt arms wrap around him, words of comfort whispered to him, "I don't hate you Sasuke... I don't think of you any less. Shh…"

Sasuke leaned into the Jounin, his heart throbbing with joy. Kakashi didn't hate him. Kakashi didn't hate him. He let tears – of joy or sadness, Sasuke never knew – out, letting them seep into Kakashi's shirt. "I'm sorry… but… I just couldn't leave you, you were too--" Sasuke cut himself off, not wanting to say unnecessary things.

"Too what Sasuke..?" Kakashi pressed, yet his voice was softer, kinder. Almost as if he were being cautious and careful.

Sasuke felt the fear run through him. '_Was his tone because he is afraid of the anger?_' He thought to himself, "N-no never mind." He didn't want Kakashi to know he liked him - loved him -… no, the obsession was enough – almost too much-. He couldn't have Kakashi know everything about him. The Jounin would avoid him if he did. Sasuke didn't want that. The Uchiha was also extremely grateful that they removed that wretched device when Kakashi had to talk to the nurse, and they no longer observed his reactions to Kakashi.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said, but he dropped it, much to Sasuke's relief.

"Thank you Kakashi…" Sasuke said softly. "Thank you for not hating me…"

* * *

Okay a HUGE thanks to UchihaSasuke4Me4Ever for this!! She helped me so much because... I kind of lost my paper when I had Kakashi's and Iruka's phone call and I began to become rather uninspired... sooo we roleplayed it out, so Iruka's role and part of Kakashi's analysis on things relies a lot on her XD She helped me with another part but that was the main thing (Something about Sasuke's face looking to same to something in the past lol

And Yay! It's here. I might end up quickly writing the next part to this son, since I have an obsession about obsession right now XD... But: A forewarning, I have applied for a few jobs and I will probably have less time on my hands BUT I WILL WRITE DURING FREE TIME IN CLASS OKAY?! I'LL TRY MY HARDEST!!


	4. Moving

Yada yada you kknow the drill... chars (c) Masashi  
Warnings: Fluff-ish? (... omg my teacher's corrupted me) umm... what else... slight angst, obsessesion (butof course) and humour~ Yay lol

* * *

"Sasuke, you are being released from the hospital tomorrow."

Those words continued to spin in his head. Where would he go? Jail? He highly doubted that he would be let into the village, free without repercussions. As he thought about why he left, he felt the curse seal throb again. It made him crave for power again, for revenge. How he wanted to see Itachi's face so pale, so utterly lifeless, no blood flowing in his veins. Sasuke wanted to feel Itachi's heart stop in his hands, he wanted to feel the blood flowing through his fingers. Yet, he felt his heart clench at Kakashi's face in his mind. He felt the curse seal react negatively and he was groaning in pain. The world was spinning, and it was speeding up.

"ke?!" Kakashi's voice faintly was heard through the boy's rapidly closing ears.

"Hurts… it hurts… remove please… curse seal… hurts… help…" Sasuke blubbered, trying to grasp onto reality. He heard the low mutter of Kakashi's voice, those warm arms around him. He couldn't think straight. He felt an arm move but he could barely care. His world then violently spun, causing a spell of nausea that quickly disappeared once he realized what was going on.

Kakashi was kissing him! It felt like heaven to him. He wanted to melt into those strong arms and stay like this for eternity, but he let his shock show instead and his world steadied. He could make out distinctive sounds, like the birds chirping and the heaving of Kakashi's lungs. He wanted to look at Kakashi's face but he couldn't bring his eyes to do so. He felt Kakashi pull away fro him shortly after all of his senses returned. "Wh-why did you do that?" He asked, too exhausted and out of breath to form any tone at all.

Kakashi's face remained perfectly normal, no emotions present. He pulled his mask up as he pulled away, disabling Sasuke from viewing the perfect (presumed) face. "You stopped didn't you?" Was all the Jounin said.

Sasuke looked away, his heart throbbing. Even after all of this, even after the night in the woods, Kakashi was still an enigma. He was furious at himself not being unable to remember completely (if it even happened), furious at Kakashi for eluding his every attempt at learning if it was so. Why couldn't it be that simple?! Wait…

Wasn't that the main reason the Jounin caught his interests?

Sasuke almost chuckled to himself. That is, until the curse seal throbbed, reminding himself of the pain, of why Kakashi kissed him, and of why he was brooding so deeply. When the unexpected throb came he took in a sharp inhale of breath, hissing quietly. "Kakashi… it hurts..." He whimpered softly.

"You shouldn't have removed the seal Sasuke…" Kakashi's voice was scolding and stern, yet somehow… _hurt_.

'_I hurt him? I... did something to affect Kakashi?_' Sasuke thought, astonished by his sensei's reaction, "I know… I know… but it hurts… please… it's trying to take me away, it's trying to convince me…"

"Sasuke…" Kakashi spoke softly "I'll talk to Tsunade…" The Jounin rose to leave, but Sasuke shot out him arm to grab Kakashi's.

"No! Don't! … Don't leave me… it's… it's too strong! Without you… without you I'm afraid I'll give in, I'm afraid I'll run again… please Kakashi…" '_I want to be with you… please._' The unspoken words stayed in his mind as he pleaded the elder ninja with his eyes. "_Please._"

A mixture of emotions flared through Kakashi's eyes and Sasuke picked out a few – hut, pain, sympathy, confusion… and he noticed the love. No, not the love he wanted from the Jounin. Just the gentle love of friendship, of a father-figure. Why couldn't Kakashi love him the way Sasuke did? His heart clenched in pain at the rejection.

"Alright Sasuke."

Those words went through him and sparked a feeling of joy, of relief. He didn't want Kakashi to leave him. The Jounin was his only hold on sanity, – though he wasn't really classified as that – his only connection to Konoha. And, if Kakashi was in Konoha, he wanted to be there too.

"Why?"

The single word brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. He let his hand release the Jounin's wrist, looking – not in his general direction – at his lone grey eye.

"Why me?"

Sasuke world spun again as he panicked. '_No! Why this question out of all of them?!_' he screamed in his mind and looked down. The panic spread within his internal turmoil, but he managed to come up with a single word. "Curiosity." The word was stated simply, as he was trying to hide the fear that ran in him, and tried to remain calm.

"Why are you still..?" Kakashi prodded but he didn't delve further into the situation. It frustrated Sasuke. He wanted to know if that night in the woods was just a dream or reality.

"It's not that simple!" Sasuke snapped. He couldn't keep in his frustration. He hated how Kakashi just presumed. "It just keeps growing! You're just too fascinating… you're too _interesting_!" Sasuke shut his mouth, but slowly, trying not to appear as if he were covering up something.

"Interesting Sasuke…" A silver eyebrow was raised quizzically, "how so?"

Sasuke swallowed deeply. How was he going to explain this without exposing himself? "You continue to be such an enigma… you are just too mysterious..." He muttered softly, wanting to get off this topic.

"Since when does Sasuke like to solve mysteries that do not involve his past?"

Sasuke glared at his sensei for this remark. "Don't assume you know everything Kakashi, I'm not some doll you can play with and expect me to do so." He couldn't believe Kakashi even went there!!! '_That ignorant!_' he thought in his mind. Wasn't his being here an explanation enough!?

"So you'll do the opposite Sasuke? It's not very---"

"Oh! Just shut up with analyzing me! You know perfectly well that I am capable of my own decisions! I'm not some god-damned weak child!"

Sasuke saw Kakashi smile at him, "That's better Sasuke."

'_What the hell is he talking about?!_' Sasuke fumed in his mind, "What the fuck is your problem Kakashi?" he demanded, his tone stating his obviously pissed-off state.

"Ah-ah-ah. I don't want to hear that sort of language coming from a student of mine." Kakashi said to him, and there was mischief sparkling in his grey eye. Sasuke gave his sensei a slight glare, yet lighter than the last, "You're not moping around Sasuke. I don't like to see you like that."

Sasuke blinked, calming down. He managed to smile, '_Kakashi doesn't like to see me in distress…_' the though warmed his heart a little. He didn't care that it was probably only that parental love. He cared because Kakashi did. "Did-" Sasuke began and shook his head, "N-never mind."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised, "Oh? What was it Sasuke…? It couldn't be _that_ bad."

Kakashi's words repeated themselves in his mind, '_What's the worst that can happen? He already knows I'm obsessed with him… and I could blame the…_' he couldn't think of the word in his head, as it was a tad bit too _powerful_, so he continued without it, '_on curiosity_' "Did… did that night in the woods r-really happen Kakashi?" He looked down as he spoke the words, embarrassed for the directness of the sentence.

"There were lots of nights in the woods Sasuke…" Kakashi's tone was neutral, hiding yet hinting. But, at the same time, the Jounin could just be fooling him.

Sasuke's cheeks puffed up, a blush adorning his features. Kakashi just _loved_ to frustrate him didn't he?! '_That intentional… idiot!_'

"You're quite cute like that Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened, '_Wh-What did he just say?!_' his blush deepened, "Wh-What the _fuck_ Kakashi?!"

"Ah-ah-ah what did I say about swearing Sasuke?" The teasing tone his sensei used caused Sasuke's blush to lower into his neck, "So… will you stop… or will I have to shut those pretty little lips myself?"

Sasuke covered his face in pure embarrassment. He didn't know what Kakashi was doing, or why he was saying these things. He lifted his face, hoping that his redness had calmed down, "Wh-What the **FUCK** Ka-" Sasuke couldn't finish his repeated sentence as Kakashi's face neared him, though frozen in place as the nurse barged into the room.

"Sasu- OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY!" The nurse said and rushed out of the room.

Sasuke wasn't too sure if he was capable of darkening his skin tone further with the deep red that already tainted his face. He turned, placing his face into the pillow, groaning to try and cover up his hopes of another kiss by those soft lips. How he wanted to grab Kakashi's cheeks with his hands and pull down that interfering mask to see that face (possibly again) and crash his lips against his sensei's. Oh… that promise was just so tempting!

Sasuke felt the mattress rise and a shift of clothes, "I'll go see what she wants…"

Gradually, Sasuke began to feel his blush fading after Kakashi left the room. His mind began to swirl with questions again and he groaned quietly to himself. '_Oh, Kakashi can be such a headache sometimes…_' he thought, pressing his face further into the pillow.

When the door was opened, Sasuke turned to see this dramatic gloom in his teacher's face.

"You're moving in with Kakashi Sasuke."

* * *

WTF it's here? lol.. I know.. took forever... I just had lke... the last seven-ish lines to do... but I was unmotivated... but here it is~ hehehehe and finally no more busy-body D... until prolly april -goes to work on other various fanfics-

Ne, if you read back, ive dne a few minor edits and removed all of the times where Sasuke verbally or internally refers to Kakashi as 'sensei' (like 'thought' internally) because I read that Sasuke doesn't refer to people as higher or not like 'sensei' 'hime', etc.


End file.
